


Sick

by HoneyLavv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, kenma is sick, kuroo is trying his best, sick boi, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyLavv/pseuds/HoneyLavv
Summary: Kenma was sick again





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh idk if it's good ><  
> my english is not perfect hehe;;;  
> lemme know if something is wrong TvT

As soon as the autumn came, Kenma got sick as always. But he didn't complain. When he was sick, he didn't have to go to school so he could play games longer. But he also had to endure Kuroo's company, which wasn't as good as it might sound like. Kuroo was like his second mother. He would make him soups, cover him with blankets and ask him how is he feeling, and it was really annoying.   
On Saturday, his head was killing him. He didn't really care about it, because why should it stop him from playing? It was just a stupid headache. He took his phone to check the time and saw messeges from Kuroo, but he ignored them. Why would he bother to respond, it was just some usual gibber so it didn't really matter. 

He kept playing until he heard someone banging on the door, and he already knew it was Kuroo, so he went downstairs, opened it and let him in.  
'Why didn't you answer me?' Asked Tetsurou, grabbing him by the shoulders, but Kenma just shruged.  
'You're not sick again, are you?' Kuroo asked again, pressing the palm of his hand to Kozume's forehead. He took it away quickly, already knowing the answer to his question. 'You should be in bed'  
'I know' Said Kenma quietly. 'But I had to let you in, right?'  
'Right, right' Kuroo mumbled. 'You should really go to bed now, you have to rest and get better soon.

Kozume murmured something, but started going upstairs, to his room. Kuro went after him, talking about something, but Kenma didn't listen. 

When they were inside, Kenma fell on to the bed, covering himself with the coverlet. Kuroo sat on the chair, streching his arms.  
'How are you feeling?' He asked, trying to find his best friend in all that mess.  
'Cold' Kenma muttered.  
'Want me to come here and warm you?'  
Kenma laughed. 'Sure, Kuroo, why not'

Tetsurou standed up, taking off his blouse. He came to the bed and laid down next to his friend. Kenma turned around to face him, and he hugged him, closing his eyes. Kuroo chuckled, hugging him back. They fell asleep soon after, and when he woke up. Kenma was feeling much better.


End file.
